


У каждого Мстителя запах особый.

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькое рифмованное безобразие.</p>
            </blockquote>





	У каждого Мстителя запах особый.

У каждого Мстителя запах особый:  
Пахнет Брюс Беннер подавленной злобой.  
Если запахло интригой и ядом -   
Локи Лафейсон находится рядом.  
Пахнет от Старка вчерашней попойкой,  
По поведенью устойчивой двойкой,  
Маслом машинным, бронёю железной  
(Деньги не пахнут, о том всем известно).  
Пахнет от Тора озоном и хмелем,  
Пыльным доспехом и асгардским элем.  
Спецоперацией, грифом секретным  
И чемоданчиком с кнопкой заветной  
Пахнет Фил Коулсон, верный агент  
И неизменный Щ.И.Т.а резидент.  
Пахнет Клинт Бартон войной и Наташей,  
Пахнет Романофф победою нашей.  
Опытом, что не получишь из книг,  
Пахнет Ник Фьюри, серьёзный мужик.  
Пахнет Стив Роджерс спортзалом и боксом,  
А иногда - временнЫм парадоксом,  
Если же Тони проносится мимо -   
Юстом запахнет невыносимо.  
Хилл пахнет рацией и истребителем,  
Хэппи - феррари бессменным водителем,  
Пахнет от Пеппер крутой дисциплиной  
И разогнавшейся бизнес-машиной.  
Всех их унюхав, пугается враг -   
И только Джарвис не пахнет никак.


End file.
